The present invention relates in general to the combination of a mechanical clutch and pulley assembly and, in particular, to an assembly wherein the clutch mechanism and the associated drive pulleys are mounted about a common hub member.
It is often desirable to provide a clutch mechanism for controlling the application of power from a rotating drive shaft to an associated driven device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,969 to Hansen discloses a clutch and pulley assembly wherein a mechanically operated clutch is mounted about a rotatable support member which can be fixed to an associated rotatable shaft. The Hansen patent discloses the use of two fixed speed pulleys which are also mounted about the rotatable support member.
Variable speed pulley drive mechanisms for use as a transmission mechanism in powering devices such as vehicles, lawn mowers, pumps and the like, wherein the torque demand can vary suddenly, are well known. One such variable speed drive mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,237 to Musgrave. This patent discloses a variable speed pulley wherein the spacing between a pair of cooperating inclined pulley engaging surfaces can be varied by changing the tension on the associated belt, thereby changing the effective diameter of the pulley and causing the belt speed to vary. Another variable speed pulley mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,201 issued to O. L. Looker.